Through His Eyes
by Shorlixa
Summary: A look through all the events of the Host Club through Tamaki’s eyes. What does he really see? A bit of a spin off from 'Tamaki Knows'.
1. You're a Host from Today!

A look through all the events of the Host Club through Tamaki's eyes, as well as some scenes that might have happened. Spoilers for the entire Anime and Manga series eventually. Though it might end up slightly AU since I combine freely from the Anime and Manga as well as adding my own take on it.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"_It'll be okay. So please Mother…please take care."_

_She had wept then, but he made no move to touch her. He knew the contact would make the separation even harder and steeled himself against her tears._

_And he made her a silent promise. He would show them what family meant._

* * *

Tamaki shook himself out of his reverie when the door opened and he resolved to be extra charming to the lady that would be coming through. Briefly, he wondered if his attitude to females was due to the fact that he would never be able to dry those tears. But he pushed that thought aside. They had a guest. 

"Welcome!" He chimed along with the rest of the members, only to realise it was a guy. But he was in the mood to entertain and so chided the twins for being dismissive. He needed a distraction. So he turned on the charm and began to entertain the boy.

Of course, he had only been charming to the boy up until he broke that vase.

Like a switch he flicked off the charm and reclined leisurely on his chair. The twins could use something to distract them. They had been getting a little bored lately, even if he had tried his best to keep them entertained. So he made his declaration.

"From this day onwards, you shall be the Host Club's dog!"

The boy's reaction had been priceless.

-

Knowing that the guests would arrive soon, he sent the dog of the Host Club shopping while they made preparations. Kyoya had taken the chance to talk to him.

"Are you certain you want Fujioka to join the club? There will be complications." Kyoya speaking of complications meant it had to be serious, but Tamaki waved his concerns aside.

"It's better than leaving him in perpetual debt for the rest of his life. This way, at least he'll pay it all off by the time he graduates. Besides," he added significantly, "even a dog of the Host Club has a certain status."

Kyoya's eyes had glinted, showing he understood.

"Give him a little talk when he comes back. So he understands his situation." Kyoya nodded his assent, and there was no more time for further words as the guests began streaming in.

-

"Tamaki-sama, I've heard that you've taken in a stray cat?" The words had been polite, but he had immediately picked up a little resentment.

So he had turned to the woman to soothe her gently. "Well, I wouldn't say cat…" Fujioka's arrival had been timely. His unkempt appearance would ease any fear. "Little piggy, well done." He said carelessly, "Did you get the right items?"

Looking at the groceries, he came up with something so astonishing he forgot to disregard Fujioka while the woman was around. "What would this be?" He asked curiously, holding the strange container in his hand.

"Coffee."

"I haven't seen this maker before. Is this one of the ones where it's already ground?"

"No, it's the instant kind."

That had sparked reactions. Seeing how it was a good thing, Tamaki immediately declared he would drink it and ordered Fujioka to prepare it.

'A brilliant way to make an impression.' He thought and drank the entire cup of swill. It only surprised him when he realized he wanted another cup.

-

Later, he noted that Kyoya had given the talk and went over to the boy again.

"You won't be popular with girls if you keep acting like that." He warned.

"I'm fundamentally not interested in that."

His answer had offended his sensibilities so badly he immediately began espousing the virtues of pleasing ladies. Making women happy was everything to him.

He had underestimated Fujioka's ability to be brutally frank though. The word was so sharp, he felt obliged to crouch at one corner to nurse his heart. Somewhere in his mind, he knew it was a good thing to have Fujioka around. The twins would be entertained for a long time.

When the glasses had been taken off though, Tamaki instantly saw the potential. Host club potential. So he cleaned the boy up at his own expense.

"If you get one hundred customers that designate you, your debt will be cleared!" He declared.

Without his glasses on, Fujioka's expression was more than priceless.

-

Still, there was something about Fujioka that drew Tamaki to him. So much that for a few moments, he could even forget his host duties. The boy had such natural talent.

But he had to remember his duties. Once more, he had to soothe the jealousy of that woman. So he ordered Fujioka over, intending to let the boy's natural charm work on her.

Unfortunately, the natural charm worked on him too and he had to show his affection for the delightful boy. What a rare gem he had found.

He wanted a kid just like him. This affection he felt must be fatherly love.

-

He had noticed it immediately when Fujioka had failed to return. Kyoya had simply given him a look, so he went searching by himself.

When he found him by the pool and saw the wet bag, he sighed silently, but kept his ignorant demeanour.

Of course, he knew what must have happened. That's why he had asked Kyoya to keep an eye out. Well, he would give the girl one chance to shape up.

It touched him, the way Fujioka refused to complain, diligently searching for his lunch money.

So he had waded in, searching. It was just water after all.

"Have you fallen for me?" He teased, waving the wallet in front of him.

Fujioka's slight blush was cute.

"But why are you doing this?" A simple question. But with so many connotations. Why had he come to the school? Surely he knew as a commoner he would hardly be so easily accepted in a school for the rich. What had driven him to apply, when with his talents, he would have been able to go anywhere he wanted?

The boy looked shocked, so Tamaki smiled and brushed it off.

"Here, I'll help you bring your things up."

-

He sighed again when the girl kicked up a fuss. There was no need to intervene. The twins had done that nicely. He knew Fujioka would grow onto them.

But he had to settle this.

So he helped the girl up.

"How graceless." His tone was severe, cutting off her plea.

"You're quite beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer." He told her, firm and regal. And he had banished her from the host club.

Still, he couldn't let this incident go by. Business was business.

"Now you have to get a thousand customers!" He declared, pointing straight at Fujioka.

He dearly loved the boy's reaction. He needed to do this more often.

-

_Payback's a bitch._

That was Tamaki's first thought when he had drawn back the curtain.

He didn't even want to know what his face must look like.

_I'm going to kill Kyoya._

That was his next thought. This wasn't just a normal complication. He could have told him.

_She's so much cuter as a girl._

He could feel his face heat up when she spoke. Now that he knew Haruhi was a girl, he felt an even greater affection for her. At least until she started speaking about wanting to continue acting like a guy.

_Her attitude is so not cute._

That was his last thought before he decided to withdraw. Fujioka Haruhi had clearly won the exchange. He needed to get away before he embarrassed himself any further.

But he was decided. He would protect this girl throughout her school life in Ouran High School. Someone needed to look out for her, and he was it.

He never even questioned why.


	2. A High School Host's Work

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Kyoya was still settling accounts when Tamaki walked up to him, draping himself casually over the nearby chair.

He waved the photos in front of the other guy with a wry grin. "I accept. A Bali theme it is."

Kyoya had smiled. "I'm glad you decided to consider it."

"It's about time for another theme anyway." Tamaki replied, setting down the photos beside his laptop.

"And Haruhi?" Kyoya inquired. "She hasn't been informed has she?"

"Exactly." He didn't need to say more.

-

He was right. Her expression was priceless. When she had stepped into the room and seen the tropical paradise, the way her face changed amused him to no end.

"According to the calendar, it should be early April right now." She had muttered.

Tamaki delighted in enlightening her as to why one should have a tropical environment even if it was practically freezing outside.

He had been crushed when she declined to accept the costume though.

And further compounded by Kanako's decision to make Haruhi her next favourite.

-

'I've never angsted so often before. Not even when the twins pulled out all stops.' Tamaki thought grumpily even as he slurped at the instant ramen.

That had been the result of another investigation into peasant culture. He had found himself rather fascinated by this unique way of living and absolutely entranced by how their food tasted so terrible. In fact, he kept trying the food to see if they managed to maintain such an awful flavour. It was surprising how consistent it was.

"Oh, it's because his customer was snatched away."

That had snapped him back to attention. And allowed him to give vent to certain feelings he kept close to his heart.

"Haruhi, look like a woman already!" He declared. It was also time he switched titles within the club, and he had just the thing, even as he rummaged through his chest full of items to entertain host club members.

"Daddy wants…Daddy wants to see you when you looked like this!" He lamented, weeping in front of the framed picture. It made for several minutes of informative discussion as well. Plus that lovely angry face.

"I really don't mind if I'm mistaken for a guy." Haruhi had mentioned indifferently.

Tamaki saw the opportunity to cement the new roles. "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!" He complained.

That led to more discussions and when the topic of ballroom dancing had come up, he had seen the chance to tease Haruhi even more mercilessly, as well as create an opportunity to get closer to her.

"If you cannot master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party, you will have to expose yourself as a girl and will be demoted back to trivial chores!" He declared in his most melodramatic manner.

Really, Haruhi had such cute expressions.

-

Somehow, he found himself back in the shadows sulking. He had wanted to practice with Haruhi but somehow ended up having to give way to Kanako.

But he still observed from a distance while sulking. It's why he had picked up on Kanako's reaction to the tableware.

As well as her quiet melancholy when Suzushima had entered her room. It was something he could relate to, looking at someone who was out of reach. But he had the feeling her problem had an easier solution.

So he moved to cheer her up. "Enjoying your time at the host club?" Of course, Haruhi had to embarrass Kanako even further and the girl had fled the room.

"Kyoya. Since when did you know?" He inquired politely, although he already knew the answer.

Kyoya had rattled off all the pertinent information, and remarked that he had ignored it since it was of no use to him. Typical Kyoya. But he had given him all the information he required.

"Well then, let's write out a plan." He announced and repeated the mission statement of the host club when they asked why.

He looked really good doing that too.

-

"Another make-a-lady-happy project." Kyoya commented, when the two of them were alone again.

"Of course. A gentleman should not stand to let a lady suffer, especially when the solution is so simple." Tamaki replied.

"The fact that you keep the club occupied and get to tease Haruhi is naturally incidental." Kyoya added with just the faintest trace of sarcasm.

Tamaki simply smiled.

-

The dance party was beautiful. It was times like these that gave him the most satisfaction. The lovely smiles on the faces of all those ladies were genuinely beautiful, and for a while, he could soothe the constant ache in his heart.

He danced with the ladies to see them smile, until it was time for the plan to begin. Then he watched as Haruhi was whisked away.

He was only annoyed when he realised every one of them had gone off to see Haruhi. They still had to keep the other ladies entertained even if the project was important.

"Hey, how can all of you stay back here?" He scolded. "Who'll take care of our guests-"

Then he saw Haruhi and forgot what he wanted to say.

_She's way too cute._

-

It was time to bring Kanako into the picture.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Tamaki held her hand and looked at her. "I do not think you are suited for employing such schemes."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how much you try to get his attention by wandering about the various hosts, you looked far happier when you were looking at tea cups." He smiled softly and listened as she spoke of her sorrows.

"Go to Noah's Ark." He told her. She didn't understand why, but she went anyway.

The situation unfolded as expected which left an indignant Haruhi.

"Aren't you making things worse?" She demanded.

"He went out and chased her." He answered simply, his smile just a touch melancholic. This time at least, it would end well.

-

The last waltz came and the couple danced. Tamaki lost himself in the moment as he saw their happy smiles. He knew Kanako would not be returning to the host club.

"Let us bless this clumsy couple!" He proclaimed cheerfully before the twins announced the dance queen.

He was all prepared to give the farewell kiss to Kanako until he heard the last minute switch.

_Kyoya! I'm going to kill you! Again!_

He leapt forward to stop the kiss but stumbled and managed to make a kiss on the cheek turn into a kiss on the lips.

_Kuso!_


End file.
